1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boat having outriggers. The outriggers extend to distal portions formed as capsizing-resistance formations, alternatively termed stabilizing entities, which are positioned in divergent positions such as simultaneously partly outboard of the central hull's side beam and partly rearward of the central hull's stern, in order to give the boat lateral side-to-side and/or fore-to-aft stability. The capsizing-resistance formations are diminutive relative to the main hull, and are shaped to plane and/or fly through the water in order to give back a moderate capsizing-resistance force. Such a moderate capsizing-resistance force is amplified into a substantial capsizing-resistance moment for the main boat hull if the outriggers are given sufficient extension.
2. Prior Art
Outriggers appear on a variety of water craft, from seagoing canoes to plural-hull vessels such as catamarans, trimarans and the like. Outriggers appear on canoes and plural-hull vessels in various configurations. The basic outrigger configuration on a seagoing canoe comprises a laterally-extending spar cantilevered at one end to the canoe hull, and terminating in an opposite end that supports a float substantially spaced away from the outboard beam of the canoe hull. The outrigger thereby gives the canoe lateral stability not otherwise present.
The configuration of outriggers for trimarans is similar except that an outrigger structure is mounted on each side of a central hull so that the central hull is flanked by a pair of opposite outrigger floats. Examples, among others, are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,102--Davy, and 4,465,008--Liggett. In some catamaran configurations, a pair of laterally spaced floats are interconnected by spars upon which a central deck is elevated off the water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,533--Sanner, and 5,277,142--Connor.
In addition to the above-listed U.S. patent references, further outrigger configurations are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,006--Thurston, 4,172,426--Susman, 4,213,412--Jamieson, 4,294,184--Heinrich, and 4,898,113--Tapley et al. (i.e., on a sail-board).
The above-listed U.S. patent references are alike in disclosing floats which are sized on an equivalent scale as the central or main hull of the craft (i.e. equal to at least one-half of, and usually larger than, the geometry of the central or main hull of the craft). Some of the above-listed U.S. patent references disclose adjustable outriggers, and, of these, most have the floats movably mounted for displacement between an extended-out "use" position and a retracted in "storage" position, as for trailering or docking and the like.
There are shortcoming associated with the prior art outrigger configurations. The bows of the outrigger floats typically plow out spray which can fall back on to the deck of the central or main hull, and thereby soak passengers if the spray is not appropriately shielded or blocked by closed decks and the like. Additionally, the prior art outrigger floats, while typically giving the central or main hull effectively greater lateral (or side-to-side) stability, fail to be configured and positioned in arrangements which would give the central or main hull greater fore-to-aft stability.
Also, none of the prior art outrigger floats are known to be mounted for independent swivelling. They are attached enslaved to the main hull such that during turns the floats cannot take on their own independent heading to compensate for traveling along a different arc from the main hull. What is needed is an improvement in an outrigger configuration which addresses these and multiple other shortcomings with the prior art.